camp_halfblood_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Periboia Cabin
The Periboia Cabin is the cabin for the children of Periboia, Princess of the Giants and Bane of Aphrodite/Venus, the goddess of beauty, love, desire, passion, sexuality, and pleasure. Claiming and cabin When Periboia claims her children, a heart with a sword piercing right through it and cleaving said heart in two appears above the child's head. They are also given what appears to be a replica of their mother's original sword. The cabin itself on the outside looks rather normal, but is rather large on the inside. There is a statue in the center of the cabin dedicated to Periboia, with the marble statue depicting Periboia fighting with Aphrodite. There are also pictures on the wall that seem to project Aphrodite in a negative light. The walls of the cabin are painted in a dark rose color, and made out of wood. Cabin Members Head Counselor: Other Members: Powers and Traits *Children of Periboia have amazing battle prowess as a result of their Giantess heritage. They especially have an advantage if their opponent happens to be any of the Aphrodite Cabin members or Aphrodite herself. *Children of Periboia have innate mastery over the sword given that their mother used a sword, especially if the sword in question did not originally belong to that child. *Children of Periboia have inherited their mother's invincibility; they can only be killed by a god and demigod working together. If harmed by anything else, they will simply shrug off the attacks and heal from their wounds almost instantly. *Children of Periboia are completely immune to love enchantments, such as love potions, love spells, etc. being the Banes of Aphrodite. Aphrodite's magic and powers of suggestion have little to no effect on these children at all; despite this, they are still capable of falling in love if they should choose to do so on their own. However, they are extremely lustful and can become hostile if this lust is not vented out within a week's time. It is extremely rare, but some children of Periboia are incapable of falling in love at all. *Children of Periboia are immune to Charmspeak, as well as any hypnotizing magic. Some of them even have the ability to Charmspeak, however the chances of having it is astronomically rare and when they do, their Charmspeak can be powerful enough to the point that it can rival Aphrodite's. *Ironically, despite being Banes of Aphrodite, the children of Periboia can wind up being so amazingly beautiful in appearance, rivaling that of the children of Aphrodite and Aphrodite herself, no matter what they wear or look like. *Children of Periboia tend to be painfully shy when the person that they are in love with or crushing on is in their presence. They blush a very deep red, can barely move at all, have immense difficulty stringing a coherent sentence when talking to their love interest, their eyes try to look at anywhere except their crush, their desire for the object of their affection goes through the roof, do incredibly awkward things such as suddenly and passionately kissing their love interest whether or not this is happening in public, will become insanely jealous and try to kill any rivals who also are in love with their love interest, do incredibly rash things to get their love interest(s) attention. They are extremely vulnerable to love magic, Charmspeak, etc. in this state but once they are out of this state, any love magic immediately wears off and any hold Charmspeak had on them breaks. *If they fall in love with a child of Aphrodite, however, children of Periboia become extremely tsundere towards that person; if no one else is watching them esp. if they are alone with their crush, the Periboia child will be very loving and affectionate towards their crush, following that child of Aphrodite around like a lovesick person, and will often fantasize about their love interest. If someone else is watching and they are aware of this, especially when the child of Periboia is with the child of Aphrodite in question, the child of Periboia will become hostile, look for any excuse to avoid them, ignore their love interest completely, and always attempt to change the subject once the child of Aphrodite realizes the child of Periboia is in love with them. *If the child of Periboia's love is unrequited for whatever reason, such as incompatible sexuality, their love interest having no romantic feelings for them, etc., they completely shut down and become very depressed, sullen, become quickly angry to the point of insanity, can spontaneously start crying for no reason, refuse to eat or drink for long periods of time, shut out everyone around them, and/or become spiteful. This depression can last anywhere from 3 days to a month unless the child of Periboia can accept it and moves on by themselves, or with the help of friends and family, or find a new love interest. In daughters of Periboia, this is worse than in sons of Periboia, to the point that some unrequited daughters of Periboia have resorted to becoming Hunters of Artemis to escape the pain or attempt suicide (the latter of which sons of Periboia also do if they are unable to overcome their depression as they cannot become Hunters. *Children of Periboia tend to have a huge rivalry with the children of Aphrodite and bare animosity towards Piper McLean and Aphrodite, as they are the ones that killed their mother. *Children of Periboia suffer from ADHD and dyslexia, much like demigod children do. Category:Cabins